


My Family Crest

by parjil



Series: Bury the Light Anthology [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandpa Vergil, WE GOT GRANDPA VERGIL UP IN HERE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: the adventures (and misadventures) of Grandpa Vergil™.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Bury the Light Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939987
Kudos: 39





	My Family Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [comic strip](https://creepyscritches.tumblr.com/post/185607780582/a-kofi-for-more-grandpa-vergil-that-i-went-apeshit) by [CreepyScritches](https://creepyscritches.tumblr.com/)

**_24th of July, 2:30pm local time_ **

**_Fortuna_ **

_Sometime in the future_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day; not too warm, not too cold. A rare day where there was nothing left to do, all the chores were done early and they could spend the rest of the day outside together. Kyrie smiled, lifting Carlo up above her head then lowering him to the ground quickly and repeating the process over and over as her youngest laughed his little head off. Kyle stood next to her, smiling as he watched. Nero was running around the yard with Julio over his shoulder wiggling. 

Nero fell to the ground, turning so he’d land on his back with Julio on top of him. Julio let out a crow of triumph from his place on Nero’s stomach. Nero retaliated with tickles.

Kyrie’s attention was on Carlo, who was demanding to be picked up again. Kyle tapped her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him. He was pointing at something near the house.

“Hey Mom? Is that Grandpa Vergil?”

She followed Kyle’s finger, spotting a figure in dark blue standing by the garage. “Yes, that’s Mr. Vergil.”

Kyle bent down to Carlo, and pointed again. “Carlo! Look, it’s Grandpa Vergil!” Carlo looked towards the house and grinned.

Julio overheard then, snapping his head over and shouting, “Grandpa Vergil!”

Kyrie sat down next to Nero as she watched the group of children stampede towards Vergil, yelling and screaming ‘Grandpa Vergil’, who looked rather confused as they got closer. It was almost in slow motion as all three children jumped at Vergil, who still just stood there like a deer caught in a car’s headlights, and watched as they all fell to the ground. Kyrie laughed, looking at all the kids piled on Vergil’s lap. She heard a chorus of ‘Hi Grandpa!’

Nero sat up and laughed. “Hey Vergil! Are those your grandkids?”

Vergil smiled and chuckled, “Yes. Yes they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> That comic strip was too cute that I had to write something for it with this anthology. 
> 
> Come scream and chat with me over on my tumblr!  
> [parjil on tumblr](https://parjiljehavey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
